


A Lover For Haruhiko

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Junjou Romantica
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the war in the wizarding world Harry Potter moves to Japan to live a normal life , tired from been used by the wizarding world . He gets a job at a local bar and settling into his new life pretty quickly. One day at work he meets Haruhiko Usami, a man who has just given up on an unrequited love with his brother's lover. After been kind to Haruhiko the man decides to pursue Harry .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Junjo Romantica
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this first chapter . So far this fanfic has no beta reader so all mistakes you find are mine .

Haruhiko Usami gave a sigh as the passenger door slammed shut , he had only just tried to persuade a man he loved to leave his current relationship with the famous author Akihiko Usami . However just like many times before he failed in his attempt .Misaki Takahashi had been a long time unrequited love of his . He was in love with the young university student , the young man was attractive , kind , polite and didn't care about Haruhiko's money . It was refreshing for him to meet such a person and he wanted the uni student .Unfortunately , for a while now Misaki had been dating Haruhiko's brother , Akihiko Usami , his brother and Misaki were in a way very happy together .

It didn't make much sense to Haruhiko , he didn't understand just why and how Misaki fell in love with Akihiko .

"Just what was so appealing about him?"

"What did Akihiko have that he didn't ?"

"Haruhiko stared out of his window for a while , the object of his affection long gone from his presence and shiny black car .

"Maybe I should use a different approach?" , the man muttered to himself .

He was starting to feel very depressed about the whole situation , after all he had been trying to make Misaki fall in love with him for years now and had still yet to give up on his romantic advances . He was sure that Misaki must have feelings for him on some level , otherwise why else would the younger man act so kind and considerate towards him. He could be wrong though .

At the beginning he had first met Misaki by a coincidence and after that had fallen in love with the young man. He sent him love letters , presents and food Misaki has mentioned he liked . He had even tried to make Misaki change his mind by getting Misaki over to visit but nothing he tried seemed to work and Misaki still preferred to continue dating Akihiko Usami .

Haruhiko gave another sigh before Tanaka , his family butler started up the car and drove him home to his family mansion which seemed very lonely these days.

In England a young man aged 20 years old , gave an annoyed sigh , he was tired of this . For what seemed like the hundredth time that week he wished that he had never become famous . Since the war was won and he had defeated Voldemort the attention he received from wizarding community was unbearable and slowly becoming to much for Harry to handle . It had been tough growing up as The Boy Who Lived but now as The Man Who Defeated You Know Who it was a hundred times worse . He couldn't go out without a reporter wanting a interview, some random person making advances towards him or without getting pointed at or constantly been talked about .

Harry knew that it really hadn't been very long since the end of the war (only a year had passed) , maybe after a while it would calm down and he could live normally .

"Damn it! , I'm really sick of this!" , Harry muttered out loud to himself .

He had only came out to Diagon Alley to only get a couple of potions but he was now sincerely regretting it . Maybe Hermione , one of his best friends , was right and he should take a break from everything . He did deserve one after fighting against Voldemort all his life and growing up with a family like the Dursleys .

Once he bought what potions he needed Harry went home to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and only then could he feel like he could relax and think properly .

The next week Harry made the decision to leave England for a while . He packed clothes , potions , his photo album , money and wand and set off to the muggle airport .

The tired wizard then bought tickets for a place randomly, the place he ended up in was a place in Japan. He hoped he would at last be able to have some much needed and well deserved peace and privacy.

After a year of living in Japan he decided he actually quite liked it and so after getting the proper qualifications Harry got himself a job at a local bar and settled in to his new life .

2 years later on the 14th of February Haruhiko Usami stood outside the penthouse of his brother and Misaki Takahashi , an aura of defeat about him. In his hands he clutched tightly a box of expensive chocolates and a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers that had been available in the shop. The door of the dwelling inside had been slammed shut in his face and now these two romantic gifts of love were not going to be needed anymore .

"There was a unreadable expression on the man's face , this was the final rejection for him ...the last straw . He had finally decided to give up his romantic advances towards the young man . His heart had been broken far too many times by young Misaki Takahashi's rejections and he just couldn't handle it anymore.

Haruhiko placed a hand and set it against the door as if the object of his unrequited love was on the other side.

"I am sorry Misaki I will give up now ...Please be happy", Haruhiko muttered before taking away his hand and leaving the vicinity the place where Misaki Takahashi and Akihiko Usami lived together .

Haruhiko felt empty inside at the moment ...It hurt so much and he had no idea how to make it stop.

On the way home on a impulse he told Tanaka to stop the car at a local bar they were passing by. He thought of possibly drinking his sorrow away with some alcohol , telling the butler to wait in the car he entered the bar.

This kind of place was very new and different to the man as he never usually stepped foot in such places as this . Haruhiko approached the counter of the bar to order some kind of alcoholic drink .

"Hello I would like a bottle of alcohol ...the strongest one you have" , Haruhiko said in a voice void of emotion .

The bartender , a young man with black short hair and green eyes behind a pair of glasses looked at Haruhiko and gave a nod before getting a bottle from a fridge behind him.

After paying for the drink Haruhiko took a moment to lazily observe the man who had served him and was now putting away some stock . Haruhiko had to admit to himself that the man before him was attractive with a slender and slightly muscled frame , messy hair that stuck out in all directions and if Haruhiko wasn't imagining things ...a scar on his right hand that looked like engraved words .

Haruhiko turned his eyes away from the bartender and drank some alcohol , a depressed expression on his face as he slowly started to think about Misaki again.

When the man faced Haruhiko , he had a concerned expression on his face as he approached closer to Haruhiko.

"Um...are you alright sir?" , the bartender asked Haruhiko suddenly .

Haruhiko looked up from his drink and saw a pair beautiful vivid green eyes staring at him with concern .

Sadness washed through Haruhiko's insides as he thought just how similar this man and Misaki seemed to be . Haruhiko smiled a humorless smile and shook his head at the other man .

"Do...Do you want to talk about it?"

Haruhiko then found himself telling the bartender about his unrequited love with his brother's lover , he told the man all about Misaki and how he loved Misaki so much that it hurt for his feelings to not be returned.

When Haruhiko was finished speaking the bartender was looking at him with such a sad expression it made Haruhiko feel guilty for telling him.

The bartender looked at Haruhiko , his expression turning kind , "That sounds very lonely...but...but I'm sure you'll find someone else one day . Someone who will love you just as much as you love this Misaki guy right now."

"I...I highly doubt that will ever happen" Haruhiko said , a sad smile on his face . "Thank you for your concern though , I appreciate it."

The other man blushed as Haruhiko stared at him , the bartender turned away from Haruhiko to serve another customer .

Haruhiko drank some more alcohol while he eyed the bartender with some slight interest in his eyes and he couldn't help but allow a smile form on his face as he watched the other man work .

Hours later Haruhiko's face was flushed from the alcohol and he was getting up to go home , before he left he turned to the man and thanked him for being kind to him.

The bartender blushed , he gave a polite bow "Please come again ...if ...if you need someone to talk to ...I'll listen."

Haruhiko smiled at the bartender , deciding then that he would indeed take the man up on his offer if he needed someone to talk to.

"What is your name?" , Haruhiko asked , his voice sounding slurred .

Surprise showed in the bartender's eyes for a brief moment , "My name is Harry...why?"

"I plan on returning here to talk to you so I would like to know what your name is , my name is Haruhiko Usami . I thank you for your kind words and company."

Haruhiko then picked up the bottle he had still to finish drinking from and left the bar , fully intending to make good on his promise and return to the venue to talk with the kind and cute bartender Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Junjuo Romantica
> 
> Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for an update , here is chapter 2 , I hope you enjoy it . So far I don't have a beta reader for this fic so any mistakes you find are all mine .

1 week after Haruhiko met Harry Potter at the bar the man returned there to talk to him, since their first meeting he hadn't been back until now. All week he had been forced by his job to attend boring buisness meetings and because of that he had been very irritated. When Haruhiko returned to the bar he couldn't help but feel a relieved and happy feeling flow through him when he entered and saw Harry working , serving customers .

He was glad Harry was still here because he had genuinely been wanting to see the other man . The moment Harry saw Haruhiko walking directly towards him his green eyes widened slightly with surprise before a smile appeared on his face.

The tall, dark brown haired man sat down at the bar and looked into Harry's eyes. Harry blushed under the man's stare .

"Hello Usami - san , it's good to see you again ...what would you like to drink today?"

Haruhiko smiled , causing Harry to blush brighter , "A whisky please Harry -kun , how was your week?"

Haruhiko stared at Harry , admiring the other man's beautiful emerald green eyes .

The bartender smiled back at Haruhiko , "My week has been alright but I was kinda hoping to see and talk with you again Usami -san "

Haruhiko felt a smug satisfaction inside of him at hearing the bartender's words . "What did you do besides working here?" , Haruhiko asked as Harry got him his drink .

Harry gave Haruhiko the glass of whisky , "Not much really ...my week was pretty boring."

Haruhiko paid for the drink .

"How was your week Usami - san ?" , Harry asked , suddenly having a concerned frown on his face. "Are you okay?"

Haruhiko blinked , he smiled feeling touched that Harry would worry about him . He gave a low chuckle , "I apologise for worrying you , my job has been keeping me busy all week so I've been fine ...I work for my family's company...it's very boring"

Haruhiko took a sip of his glass of drink , he stared at Harry again ."Do you enjoy working here Harry - kun ?" , he asked curiously . He glanced around the bar briefly with much distaste , he couldn't really see the appeal in working in a place like this but then again he wasn't employed in a job that he enjoyed so who was he to criticize .

Harry grinned , "Can't complain ...it pays well and it keeps me from being bored." He paused and gave a sigh , "Though working here does have it's cons too."

"Like what?"

The bartender blushed and he gave an embarrassed laugh , "Well working here is alright but sometimes some people just get a bit... um ...inappropriate"

At these words Haruhiko couldn't help but feel angry , he didn't like the idea of other men flirting with and harassing the green eyed man . It might seem a bit selfish and childish but Haruhiko wanted Harry all to himself .

Perhaps his feelings appeared in his expression because Harry suddenly said "Usami - san please don't worry about me , I can handle it just fine."

Haruhiko frowned , "Really?" , he asked doubtfully . To him Harry seemed very nice , cute and innocent...Haruhiko found it hard to believe that Harry would be able to handle it just fine on his own .

The bartender nodded , smiling reassuringly at his customer .

There was then a brief silence between them before Harry had to serve another customer .

Haruhiko watched Harry work , a jealous frown on his face as the younger dark haired male smiled at another man. Haruhiko stared his brown eyes down at his drink , not liking seeing Harry pay attention to someone else and he drank some more alcohol . After a few minutes Harry was free to talk to Haruhiko again .

"I'm sorry about that Usami - san"

The other man smiled at Harry , "That's okay", he said with understanding in his voice . "Another glass of whisky please"

Harry stared at Haruhiko and he gave a nod , getting the other man a drink and accepting the payment . He then blushed lightly as he suddenly thought to himself that Haruhiko was quite an attractive man . His eyes went from the man's face to his broad chest and to his shoulders , arms and hands .

Haruhiko had dark brown , short neat hair with dark brown eyes to match, a shade of brown so dark that it was almost black , those eyes looked at him through a pair of glasses . The man had a well strong looking chest and shoulders ...arms that could probably wrap around Harry's body quite comfortably , the man also had large hands .

After a few seconds of staring Harry heard a chuckle and saw a smirk upon that handsome face. Harry quickly tore his eyes away from the other man and turned his attention elsewhere , he had other customers to attend to as well .

Haruhiko stayed until closing time , continuing to drink and talk to the young bartender . He continued to visit Harry at his job whenever he could , finding out that the more time he spent with Harry the more he liked the other man and the less his heart hurt from not having Misaki.

Haruhiko though he felt attraction for Harry and wanted him he hadn't asked Harry out on a date yet , he was afraid ...afraid that Harry might reject his romantic advances .

A month after he had first met Harry Haruhiko made the decision to actively pursue the cute bartender , feeling a certain yearning for the other male and having Harry constantly on his mind . Feeling possessive of Harry he would glare at any man or woman who would flirt with the young bartender . He even sometimes would experience dreams that featured the other male ….dreams that were not so innocent.

In the middle of March Haruhiko tried his first attempt to ask Harry out on a date , having discovered recently in conversation that Harry was indeed single . He bought a bouquet of flowers , a box of chocolates and dressed in his best suit before entering the bar , walking straight to Harry .

Haruhiko felt a smug confidence inside of him as he stared at Harry , an expression of confident determination in his eyes and a smile on his face . He knew the other man was attracted to him and liked him ...how could the young bartender ever say no when he felt the way he did .

Harry blushed as he stared at his regular customer , somehow knowing the flowers and box of chocolates were intended for him . Haruhiko was smartly dressed as if he was going somewhere important , the man's glasses looked perfectly clean and his shoes looked polished . He wasn't sure how to feel about this , sure he was attracted to the man but at the moment he wasn't really interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with anyone .

The wizard forced a cheerful smile on his face , "Hi Usami- san , what can I get for you today?" .

The other man smiled at Harry , and offered Harry the flowers and chocolates , "These are for you Harry-kun."

Harry frowned , not taking the offered gifts , "Why are you giving them to me?" Harry asked softly , even though he already had an idea as to why . He wanted to hear Haruhiko confirm it himself before he accepted anything , he didn't want to accidently mislead the man and hurt his feelings .

"I am giving you these gifts because I am interested in you…Please Harry-kun will you accept my feelings and go on a date with me?"

Harry was silent for a few moments before he gave a sigh , a apologetic expression on his face and sadness in his eyes . "Usami – san I'm very flattered but I can't accept the flowers or chocolates , I'm sorry ."

The smile on Haruhiko's face disappeared and disappointment filled his insides , "Don't apologize ….May I ask you why?"

Harry nodded and gave the man a small sad smile , "Yes , of course you can . I can't accept them because I can't go out with you. I'm sorry …..I'm just not interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with anyone at the moment. "

"I see….." said Haruhiko , a thoughtful expression on his face .

Guilt filled green eyes stared at Haruhiko , he felt terrible that he had to reject the man but he really wasn't interested in dating anyone right now .

"I'm sorry Usami –san ."

Haruhiko shook his head , a thoughtful expression still on his face , "Harry- kun please don't apologise , if you don't want to date anyone right now it's okay."

A confused expression appeared on Harry's face , "It is?"

The man nodded and gave a small smile to Harry causing the younger man to look even more confused .

Haruhiko chuckled , "Yes , I'm sure that you have a perfectly good reason . Would you like us to be friends then Harry-kun?"

Harry nodded , "Yes but won't that be painful for you?"

Haruhiko's smile turned gentle , "Yes , I'm sure it will be but I am a patient man and when the time comes when you are ready to date then I will ask you again."

Harry blinked , this didn't sound like Haruhiko was giving up on a relationship with him , he wasn't against the idea but it didn't seem fair on Haruhiko either . He just hoped this wouldn't cause Haruhiko too much heartache because even though Harry wasn't interested in dating Haruhiko , he really did like him .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Junjuo Romantica
> 
> Author's Note: At the moment this fanfic doesn't have any beta reader so all mistakes you see are all mine , if anyone wants to be my beta reader please send me a pm or ask in a review . I'm sorry that it's been a while since my last update for this fanfic but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter .

The next time Haruhiko went to see Harry at work was the following Wednesday , late in the afternoon . Thinking about the situation he had put himself in by attempting to ask Harry out , Haruhiko realised that this was going to be very difficult for him . He wanted to be more than Harry's friend . Maybe one day he could date Harry but when would that be? He felt a great disappointment, he had hoped that Harry would accept . He had this great desire to kiss the young bartender and make him feel good but if he was just friends with Harry and wanted Harry to continue to like him then he couldn't do that .

Haruhiko entered the bar and like always ordered himself a drink , he looked to Harry who was staring at him with a concerned , apologetic expression on his face .

Haruhiko smiled slightly , "You don't have to be worried Harry-kun ...I'm fine." Though Haruhiko wasn't really telling the truth , he wasn't fine at all but he couldn't say that ...he didn't enjoy being the reason for the sad and guilty expression on Harry's face .

"You sure?"

Haruhiko nodded .

"Okay..." Harry said but not really believing the older man . " How...how has your week been Usami – san ?"

"Fine...How has yours been so far? Has anyone been harassing you?"

Harry smiled at the man's concerned tone and shook his head , "No ...my week has been alright so far but thank you for your concern."

A serious experession appeared onto Haruhiko's face , "Please tell me if anyone tries to hurt you , I'll protect you"

Harry gave a nod , finding himself unable to say anything against the other man's words . After a few moments there was a small silence between the pair and Harry served another customer .

The young bartender felt awkward ...He hoped he hadn't ruined everything by rejecting Haruhiko , he liked him.

Soon Harry returned to his new friend , the man was staring at him while sipping his drink , Harry felt guilty as he saw attraction in those dark eyes . Harry inwardly gave a sigh .

"Usami -san ...I feel like I should explain myself to you , my ...my reasons for rejecting you. When you asked me out I didn't explain myself properly to you "

Haruhiko stared at him ,"You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Harry shook his head , frowning at the other man , "No...you're always so nice to me Usami-san , you deserve to know why."

"Okay then if you insist ...I am listening ." Haruhiko set down his glass of whiskey upon the counter and looked into Harry's green eyes , giving Harry his full attention . "Explain to me why I cannot take you out on a date ."

Harry nodded , he started to explain himself . "Well I ..I used to live in England , I moved here 3 years ago and back home I was sort of ...famous."

"Why?"

The young bartender looked uncomfortable and somewhat reluctant to say more , "My parents were sort of murdered when I was a year old and the murderer tried to kill me too but failed." Harry said in a quiet tone .

Haruhiko stared with shock at Harry , "You're an orphan?"

Harry slowly nodded , "Yes , I was raised by my aunt and uncle , they never ...never really treated me very well ."

Feelings of anger filled Haruhiko , "Did they ever hurt you?"

"Yes...but that doesn't really matter .Anyway the community that I grew up in saw me as some kind of celebrity , the attention was pretty annoying ."

Haruhiko frowned , he was angry that Harry's family had hurt the cute bartender and he didn't understand how Harry could say it didn't matter .

Harry sighed , "By the time I was an adult the attention was so bad that people were harassing me , following me around when I went out in public and making advances towards me , sometimes it was pretty hard to handle . When I was 20 years old I was so sick of all the harrassment that I moved to Japan ."

The bartender stared at Haruhiko , the other man's dark brown eyes were showing a mixture of emotions. "I felt lonely so I started dating but I haven't exactly had the best luck . So when you asked me out I just kinda wanted a break, is that okay Usami – san?"

Haruhiko nodded , "That is fine."

There was a small moment of silence between them, Haruhiko stared at Harry , feeling uncertain and still wanting to pursue a relationship with the other man .

"Can I date you if I am friends with you first?"

Harry looked unsure and hesitant to answer , after several moments he nodded slowly , "Maybe ..." he mumbled quietly .

Haruhiko smiled triumphantly , and boldly reached across the table to grab Harry's hand . "Thank you" he said . He brought Harry's smaller hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to Harry's knuckles , he chuckled softly as he saw Harry blush .

After Haruhiko left the bar that night he decided to himself that when Harry wanted the same thing as he did he would allow Harry to make the first move . Until then Haruhiko would do his best to restrain himself and not do the things that he really wanted to do .

A month later Haruhiko and Harry had each other's phone numbers and were keeping in contact . Haruhiko still visited Harry at work , he had promised himself that he would protect the bartender from any customers who might harass or try to assault the other black haired man .

One night in the month of May while Haruhiko was understandable about the "just friends" arrangement for the time being he was also nerveous about it all and uncertain .

After he visited Harry at the bar he went to Akihiko's home to talk , after firmly knocking on the door several times the door opened to reveal Misaki .

"Hello Misaki , can I come in? I want to speak to you and Akihiko." , Haruhiko said quietly .

Misaki anxiously looked at Haruhiko .

Haruhiko suppressed a sigh . "I'm not here to steal you away from my brother...I actually really do just want to talk with the both of you" , he reassured the young man .

Misaki still looked nerveous but after several moments invited Haruhiko inside and told him to sit down while he went to go get Akihiko .

Haruhiko waited impatiently for a bit before he heard footsteps and the couple soon appeared in the room , walking towards him .

Akihiko had a glare on his face as he stared at his brother , "What do you want to talk about?" he said .

Haruhiko stared at his brother and Misaki , he gave a sigh , "I've fallen in love with someone."

Misaki blinked with surprise while Akihiko continued to glare at Haruhiko , "We know . You keep on trying to steal Misaki from me."

Haruhiko glared at Akihiko and his misunderstanding , "I don't mean Misaki Akihiko!" he said with some anger in his voice . "I met a guy at a bar , I've been going there alot lately just to see him . He's cute and kind ."

Akihiko was staring at Haruhiko with surprised eyes , it annoyed Haruhiko slightly to see disbelief in his brother's violet eyes . "You've met someone?"

"Yes. Is that really so hard to believe?"

Akihiko gave a small smirk to his brother , "Of you it is."

Haruhiko glared at his brother , he sort of expected this attitude from his brother but it didn't make it any less annoying . The man suddenly turned away from Akihiko to look at Misaki who he was relieved to see smiling lightly at him.

"I..I think it's wonderful that you've met someone , does... does he like you back?"

Haruhiko gave a quick nod , "Yes ...I believe so but he's told me he's not interested in a relationship at the moment and wants to just be friends for the time being"

"Oh ..I'm sorry" said Misaki .

"What do you think I should do Misaki?" Haruhiko questioned the younger man , ignoring his brother .

Misaki looked surprised for a moment that Haruhiko was asking him for advice , after a moment he answered the older man .

"Um..I..I think you should be patient with him and wait for him to ask you out" Misaki said .

"But what if it takes years for him to be ready to date me?"

A somewhat stern expression suddenly appeared on Misaki's face , "Then you will just have to be patient" Misaki said , repeating what he said to Haruhiko .

Haruhiko appeared disappointed , as if it wasn't what he had wanted to hear but also like he understood the younger male's advice .

'I suppose I will have to just be patient' Haruhiko thought to himself . 'Harry might not like me at all anymore if I try and force my feelings and desires upon him. I do not want to make the same mistakes that my brother did'

Haruhiko looked to Misaki , "Thank you for your advice Misaki" he said .

Haruhiko hadn't known Harry for very long at all but already he knew that he was in love with the other man so he wanted their feelings and desires to be mutual. He had no interest in hearing the man he was in love with protest at his touch and advances .

The man gave a sigh , both satisfied and unsatisfied with the advice he had been given but never the less left for home .

It wasn't until 4 months later that Harry had actually started to show interest in pursuing Haruhiko romantically .

Haruhiko was visiting Harry at work and had just ordered a drink when he suddenly saw Harry look at him with a nerveous expression , Harry appeared as though he wanted to say something to the other man .

The older man put down his glass of drink and told Harry to say whatever it was he wanted to say .

"Usami-san are you in a relationship with anyone at the moment?" Harry asked , his voice sounding nerveous .

Hope filled the man's insides at Harry's words , he stared at Harry ...Harry was blushing , he looked nervous and there was a determined look in his beautiful green eyes.

Haruhiko shook his head , a slight smile appeared on his face at the possibility of Harry wanting to date him . Though he was a patient man for the man in front of him , he was growing increasingly tired of being just friends with the bartender .

Happiness filled Haruhiko and his heart almost skipped a beat when Harry smiled brightly .

"Great! Do you want to go out with me then Usami-san? Harry asked , his face blushing .

Haruhiko nodded , he stared at Harry who was staring back at him anxiously . "Of course I do , when and where do you want to have this date?"

Harry was blushing and he had a thoughtful expression on his face for a brief moment , "Um...I don't know..."

Haruhiko chuckled softly , "How about I pick you up at your place and we go out to dinner?" the man suggested . "We can get to know each other better"

The young bartender was silent for a moment but gave a nod , "Okay Usami- san"

Haruhiko smiled and he suddenly felt excitement fill him , looking forward to his first date with the bartender .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Junjuo Romantica .
> 
> Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter , I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short . This chapter was beta'd by Kurohi Rokujou.

On Friday evening after Harry had a shower and gotten dressed in long black pants, shoes, and a long dark blue button up shirt he sat upon his couch to wait for Haruhiko Usami to knock upon his door.

It would be his first date with Haruhiko. Soon Harry heard a firm knocking on his door and he tried his best to calm his nerves before opening up his door to reveal Haruhiko.

Haruhiko was wearing a suit and black shoes, in his hands he was holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. The man was wearing a soft smile on his face when Harry opened the door.

"Hello Usami- san you...You look great" said Harry, greeting the man.

The next moment Haruhiko gave Harry the gifts with a tender smile on his face, "These are for you Harry -kun. I hope you don't dislike them."

Harry accepted the flowers and chocolates with a smile, "Thank you...they're...they're wonderful" said Harry shyly and with a lightly blushing face.

Harry put the flowers in a vase of water and he put the chocolates in the fridge. He then turned to Haruhiko and they both soon left the house.

Haruhiko led Harry to a shiny black car and opened the car door for his date before entering the car door on the other side.

"So where are we going Usami-san?" Asked Harry, blushing as he did up his seat belt.

Haruhiko smiled softly, "I reserved a table for us at a restaurant," he said. He then turned slightly in his seat to face Harry, "Oh, and please from now on I want you to call me by my first name. You do not need to be on formal terms with a man you will be dating."

Harry stared at Haruhiko with surprise showing in his green eyes before he nodded, a smile on his face.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Haruhiko got out first and opened up the car door for Harry before walking with Harry into the restaurant.

As they entered the restaurant Harry looked around. The restaurant was quite fancy and had a romantic atmosphere. There was music being played in the background, candlelit tables and a space that was obviously meant for dancing.

Harry and Haruhiko were soon approached by a waitress, she smiled politely at them both. Before the girl could speak Haruhiko told the girl of the reservation he had made. The girl looked through a notebook for a moment before giving a nod and smiled again at Haruhiko.

"Please come this way gentlemen," she said before she then led them to a table that was situated in a room of its very own.

The waitress then gave the pair a menu each before leaving them to have some time alone to decide on what they wanted, telling them another waiter would be with them shortly to receive their orders.

After sitting down Harry looked at Haruhiko and smiled. Haruhiko returned the smile, smiling a soft smile to his date.

"Harry-kun please don't hesitate to order whatever you want to eat or drink tonight. I will be paying for everything for the both of us."

Harry looked at Haruhiko with surprise and looked down at the menu, he frowned at the high prices of the meals and even the drinks. "Um...Haruhiko-san, it's not exactly cheap, are you sure that's okay? I'm not poor, I can afford to pay for myself."

Haruhiko chuckled, "It's okay, I come from a rich family. Please allow me to pay for you."

Harry blushed, "Um...well, okay then. As long as it's okay."

Soon after both deciding on what they wanted to eat and drink Haruhiko got the attention of a waiter and they ordered their meals.

While they waited for their meals to arrive Haruhiko engaged his date in conversation, wanting to know more about Harry.

"So Harry tell me some things about yourself that you have not yet told me."

Harry smiled a small smile, though he was unsure of what he should say. "What kind of thing about me do you want to know Haruhiko-san?" Harry asked.

Haruhiko stared at Harry with a tender gaze, smiling lightly at him.

Haruhiko thought about it for a moment .He wanted to know everything that there was to know about Harry. He wanted to know Harry's likes and dislikes, what his childhood was like, his past in England, how Harry had received his scars. Haruhiko Usami wanted to know everything

Haruhiko decided to ask something simple, trivial questions to start off ... and then slowly as the date progressed he would ask more personal questions.

"What kind of things do you like?" Haruhiko asked.

Harry stared at Haruhiko, he smiled a small smile and then paused for a moment as a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine was placed down upon the table.

Harry poured himself a glass of wine and then one for Haruhiko before then answering the other man.

Haruhiko listened intently as Harry told him his likes and dislikes before telling Harry a few of his own. Haruhiko told Harry about the career he actually wanted to pursue and that he found his job working in his father's company to be incredibly boring.

Haruhiko then took a sip of his wine before looking back into those beautiful green eyes of Harry's.

They were then both silent again as their meals were placed in front of them. After the waitress left them alone together again Harry smiled at Haruhiko and spoke, once again engaging the older man in conversation.

Much later after both had finished eating and were about ready to leave Haruhiko paid for their meals and the both of them left the restaurant.

A smile and a light blush appeared on Harry's face as Haruhiko took Harry's hand. Haruhiko also wore a happy expression on his face, he was relieved and satisfied that their date was going so well. Harry felt the same way Haruhiko did. During the date he had become closer to Harry and learnt more about him. In his opinion he felt the date a great success and was already looking forward to the next one.

When Haruhiko returned Harry back to his home he let go of the younger male's hand and then soon spoke once again, a smile on his face. "Thank you Harry-kun for going on this date with me. It has been quite enjoyable getting to know you."

Harry smiled, "I enjoyed myself too."

Harry and Haruhiko then both shared a kiss goodnight, before Haruhiko left leaving a blushing Harry to his home and himself wearing a pleased smile on his face.


End file.
